la fic de Cashie
by cashgirl
Summary: ou quand Nathan Scott tombe amoureux de Lucas Hargrove
1. Chapter 1

**La fic de Cashie.**

« Cashgirl »

Avant de commençait je tiens à renier toutes responsabilités vis-à-vis de cette fic qui est née dans l'esprit tordu de Cashie. Je ne suis donc absolument pas responsable de ce que vous allez lire.

Merci de votre compréhension !

« Cashie »

Cette histoire est une UA, elle est a MOI est rien qu'a MOI.

(exceptions faites des personnages, des décors, des lieux etc…).

Chapitre 1 : Présentation.

L'histoire se déroule dans une société très ouverte d'esprit.

Nathan Scott (17 ans) : Il est le fils de Dan et Déborah Scott.

Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Arrogant et prétentieux il est ouvertement bi et à a son actif autant de conquêtes féminines que masculines.

Haley Scott (15 ans) : C'est la petite sœur de Nathan, NYARK NYARK NYARK.

C'est une jeune fille intelligente, douce et gentille, qui est follement amoureuse de son petit copain Jack Jagelski.

Elle est la seule a avoir un peu d'autorité et d'influence sur son frère.

Brooke et Peyton Sawyer (16 ans) : Les jumelles Sawyer sont aussi différentes l'une de l'autre que peuvent l'être deux personnes.

Brooke est populaire, pom pom girl, ouverte et légèrement égocentrique. Elle sort avec un membre de l'équipe de basket : Skills.

Peyton est calme, renfermée, franche et rebelle. C'est la meilleure amie de Lucas qu'elle considère comme son petit frère.

Elle adore son petit ami Micro.

Lucas Hargrove (15 ans) : Lucas est le fils de Andy et Karen Hargrove.

Aveugle depuis son plus jeune age il est ami avec Haley, qui est dans la même classe que lui, et Peyton, sa voisine. C'est un garçon doux et sensible.

Lucas et Nathan ne sont ABSOLUMENT PAS FRERES.

Lucas et Nathan ne se connaissent pas.

Lucas est amis avec Haley.

Peyton est la meilleure amie de Lucas.

Les parents de Lucas sont très protecteur vis-à-vis de leur fils.

Nathan est un coureur de jupons (et de pantalons).

Peyton sort avec Micro.

Brooke sort avec Skills.

Haley sort avec Jack.

Nathan adore sa sœur.

Nathan et Haley sont livraient à eux même, leurs parents sont toujours en voyages d'affaires.

Chris et Félix sont les deux meilleurs amis de Nathan, et ils ont le même tempérament coureur et immature que lui.

L'histoire :

Nathan Scott, jeune adolescent narcissique et coureur de jupons rencontre un jour Lucas Hargrove un jeune aveugle qui va lui faire changer sa vision de monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :La rencontre.

Le week end commençait à peine est Nathan s'ennuyait déjà. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu faire comme ses amis Chris et Félix et appelé une de ses nombreuses conquêtes histoire de passer un moment agréable mais ça ne lui disait rien car une fois la demoiselle ou le damoiseau repartis il en serait toujours au même point, il s'ennuierait…

Haley était avec Jack et Brooke avec Skills, il ne pouvait donc pas comptait sur elles pour s'ennuyaient avec lui. Tenir la chandelle entre les deux couples, merci bien mais très peu pour lui.

Finalement Nathan fit ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il s'ennuyait, il se saisit de son ballon de basket et pris la direction du terrain de Rivert Court dans l'espoir de faire quelques paniers et de s'y distraire un peu.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi heure qu'il se défoulait ainsi quand les murmures d'une conversation lui parvinrent. Il stoppa sa partie et releva la tête pour voir deux silhouettes se dirigeaient vers lui.

Il n'eu aucun mal a reconnaître la première puisqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur Haley, la jeune fille âgée d'une quinzaine d'année avait les cheveux châtains parsemé de mèches blondes, les yeux noisettes, un petit nez, les pommettes hautes et une bouche pleine. Elle était un peu petite, 1m65, mais avait de jolies formes. Objectivement Haley était une jeune fille séduisante.

En revanche Nathan ne reconnut pas le garçon a qui sa sœur donnait le bras, une chose était sur pourtant ce n'était pas Jack.

Il détailla attentivement le nouveau venu, il devait avoir le même âge que sa sœur, la même taille a un ou deux centimètre prés, les cheveux blond, les traits fins et une bouche sensuelle, il n'y avait pas a dire ce garçon, quel qu'il soit, était diablement beau et attirant.

C'est la voix de sa sœur, qui était arrivé à sa hauteur, qui le sortis de sa contemplation.

Haley : « Nathan. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Tu ne devais pas passer la journée avec Chris et Félix ? ».

Nathan : « Eh bien non !comme tu peux le voir.

Et toi ? tu ne devais pas être avec Jack.

( Il désigna Lucas) Ce n'est pas lui, a moins qu'il n'est rétrécis au lavage ».

Haley : « Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus polis.

Nathan je te présente Lucas. Lucas je te présente mon abrutis de grand frère Nathan.

(A Nathan) Et pour ta gouverne sache que si tu m'avais écouté hier tu aurais su que Jack devait réviser un examen aujourd'hui et que moi j'avais un exposé a finir pour Lundi avec Lucas ».

Nathan : « Parce que vous êtes dans la même classe ? ».

Lucas : « Oui ».

Nathan : « Ah bon ?

Depuis quand ? ».

Lucas : « Ca fait deux ans ».

Nathan : « Je m'ennuis…

Ca vous direz une partie de basket ? ».

Lucas : « Moi je ne peux pas jouer mais si ça te tente Haley vas y je t'attendrais ».

Nathan : « Pourquoi tu peux pas jouer ?

Tu ne connais pas les règles. Si c'est ça je peu te les apprendre ».

Haley (perplexe) : « Heu !Nathan. Au cas out u ne l'aurais pas remarquer Lucas est aveugle ».

Nathan : « Tu déconnes ? ».

Haley : « Non je suis sérieuse ».

Nathan (a l'attention de Lucas) : « Tu es aveugles ? ».

Lucas (impassible) : « Oui ».

Nathan : « Tu es aveugles ? ».

Lucas : « Oui ».

Nathan : « Tu es aveugles ? ».

Lucas : « Oui ».

Nathan : « Tu es aveugles ? ».

Lucas : « Oui ».

Nathan : « Tu es av…».

Haley (avec humeur) : « C'est bon on a compris ».

Nathan : « Désolé. C'est juste qu'on ne le dirai pas.

Je veux dire, j'ai toujours cru que les aveugles avaient les yeux tout blanc, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Lucas. Il a les yeux bleus.

De très beau yeux bleus d'ailleurs ».

Lucas peux habituer aux compliments ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Nathan le détailla une nouvelle fois de la tête aux pieds en prenant soin de noter chaque détaille.

Lucas était vraiment beau, ça c'était un fait déjà établis, il était également incroyablement sexy et sensuel, et cette petite couleur rouge qu'il avait sur les joues ajouté un petit air innocent qui le rendait irrésistible. Ce garçon ne s'en rendait pas compte mais il était la tentation incarnée et d'ailleurs si il n'y avait pas eu sa sœur il lui aurait sauté dessus sans se soucier du décor, juste pour assouvir ce désir qui le consumer.

Lucas n'avait pas eu conscience de l'inspection minutieuse dont il avait fait l'objet. Contrairement à Haley.

Haley avait reconnu l'étincelle de désir qui s'était allumé dans les yeux de son frère, et même si elle l'adorait, elle n'était pas pour autant aveugle. Elle savait que Nathan était un vrai coureur de jupon. La moitié du lycée, filles et garçons confondus, devait être passer entre ses draps. Il était certain que pour quelqu'un comme son frère, un garçon aussi beau que Lucas devait être une cible de choix, mais jamais elle ne permettrais que son ami augmente la liste de nom du tableau de chasse de son frère.

Nathan sentis le regard de sa sœur sur lui et il vit dans ses yeux sa détermination a protégé son ami coûte que coûte.

Sa sœur le connaissait décidément trop bien, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un regard pour comprendre ses intentions.

Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Lucas qui n'avait aucunement conscience de la bataille « amicale » qui venait de s'engager entre Nathan et Haley.

Bataille dont il était le trophée destiné au vainqueur.

… à suivre…

Cashie est aux commandes et ça vas chauffer !

Je ne suis pas aussi gentille que Cashgirl alors laisser moi des reviews sinon…

Il est inutile je crois que je précise ma pensée.

Un lecteur avertis en vaux deux.


End file.
